


【七美】Shields Out

by skydoggie



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 拉郎都懂吧，看完电影以后的yy产物三无产品，大概是个短篇有剧透，看电影前勿点
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Ransom Thrombey, James Bond/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Benoit先生，谢谢您，真是太感谢了。”黑人警官走过来跟他握手，“如果没有您，这个案子大概不会如此顺利的完结，真凶的计划或许就要得逞了。虽然这样说对于我们的名声有损，但，真相总是最重要的。”

金发的侦探拢了拢身上的毛呢大衣，拿掉嘴里的雪茄，喷出一口浓重的烟圈，“我只是尽到了自己的责任。”

“更何况，我的雇主已经付过佣金了。”他看着那个穿着棕色大衣的年轻男人，嘴角略过一丝微笑，于是收获了对方的一个怒视和竖起的中指。

一个警察把Ransom推进警车，正准备坐进驾驶室，Benoit叫住了他。

“过来抽支烟怎么样？最近你们一定都忙坏了。”他抽出雪茄盒里的烟卷递过去，也给黑人警长递了一支，“就让那小子在里面闷一会儿吧，这是他应得的。”

警察们没有拒绝，毕竟以他们微薄的薪水，并不是经常有机会可以抽到正宗的古巴雪茄。

三个人有一搭没一搭的说着话，这时，一阵汽车轮胎与石子路产生的刺耳摩擦传来，警车居然被发动了。Ransom坐在驾驶室冲几米开外的他们得意的笑着，挥了挥已经被解放的双手，又竖了个中指，开着鸣着警笛的车，扬长而去。

Benoit扔下雪茄，迅速冲向自己的车，“这里只有一条省道，他一定不会上高速，以防万一，你们还是在附近的站点都布下人。最近的机场是东北方向Hudson的小型机场，他可能在那里搭私人飞机离开，我会跟着他，随时保持联系。”

私人侦探从车窗里向仍然目瞪口呆的警察们喊完这些话，一脚油门，便冲出了Thrombey庄园的大门。

顺着刺耳的警笛声，他很快跟上了那辆车，虽然租的这辆上了年头的福特性能不怎么样，很显然马塞诸塞州的警察预算也不够，加上乡间的土路十分泥泞，没过多久，他们之间的距离便只剩两个车位。

“Shit！”敞开的车窗传来Ransom的骂声，他看见男人伸出手把车顶的警灯一把揪下摔在路边，与此同时，警笛声也停了。

两辆车安静的在路上飚驰，Benoit没有贸然超车，他只是紧紧的咬住前面那辆车的尾巴，像是把玩到手猎物的猫。

Ransom有些急躁，他不停的通过后视镜观察一脸从容的侦探，忽然方向盘一打，车子就冲出主路，拐进了左侧茂密的灌木林。

Benoit叹了口气，略微思衬了一下车辆保险大概能赔多少钱，也跟着冲进了树林。

警车在凹凸不平的地上开的跌跌撞撞，正当Benoit想从右后方把前车别上一条死路，那车却自己撞上了一个未伐平的树桩。

一侧爆胎的车无法控制平衡，一头撞上了正前方的大树，安全气囊弹出，把Ransom结结实实地堵在了座位上。

Benoit带着似笑非笑的表情看着这一幕，慢慢停下车子。

“Holy Shit！”骂骂咧咧的花花公子拼命把脸前的安全气囊拍开，一扭头，就看见了私家侦探手里黑洞洞的枪口正对着他。

“收起你的枪吧，这儿又没有别人。”年轻男人狼狈的拽开安全带，爬出车外，不满的瞪视着Benoit。

“你的目的到底是什么？”Ransom皱着眉，从兜里掏出一根铁丝。

这是刚才他被制住时Benoit假装用手肘顶着他的腰窝，悄悄塞给他的东西。也正是这玩意儿，才让他有机会把背拷着双手的铁东西打开。

“先上车吧。”侦探没打算回答他的问题，径自打开了驾驶室的车门。

“我他妈为啥要跟你走？”Ransom没好气的说，一边抱起了双臂，摆出不配合的姿态。

“待在一辆有GPS定位的警车附近不被抓的概率和妄图徒步逃离警察对这辆车搜寻范围的概率一样，都是零。”Benoit没有催他，耐心的等着。

“就算我进了监狱也照样有办法出来，倒是你，为什么要帮我？”Ransom依然用怀疑的眼神看着Benoit，“别说是因为我雇了你，我现在可一分钱都没有了。更何况，侦探不是通常都充满了可笑的正义感吗？你帮我，有什么企图？”

看着倔强的年轻男人，Benoit有些头疼，他径直走向Ransom，贴着对方的耳朵，说了句悄悄话。

只见Ransom瞬间睁大了双眼，不可置信的看着面前的人。

“现在可以走了么，小少爷？”Benoit拉开副驾驶的车门，做出了一个请的动作。

年轻男人的嘴唇动了动，最终沉默着上了车。

道路两旁是一望无际的玉米地，Ransom用手支在车窗框上，托着腮，百无聊赖的看着那些绿色植物不断后退。

Benoit一边开车，一边拿出手机，抠出里面的SIM卡，扔出窗外。

“所以，东西拿到了？”年轻男人咬了咬嘴，最终还是忍不住问道。

“当然，只靠你能办成什么？不然上面也不会派我来了。”侦探的语气里有着一丝不屑，在他肯塔基州口音的衬托下下，愈发显得自大。

“既然是自己人，你为什么还他妈一直为难我？”Ransom气闷的脱下外套，露出里面柔软的蓝色毛衣。他换了个更舒服的姿势靠在副驾驶的位置上，顺手拿起面前的一袋薯片，撕开包装就往嘴里塞。

醋味的薯片带着酸涩的味道直冲鼻腔和口腔，让他想起不久前曾被喷了一脸的呕吐物。

一阵反胃，Ransom捂住嘴就趴出窗外干呕起来。

“不管你是晕车还是怀孕，这儿都没有‘医疗急救包’。”Benoit一脸微妙的看着状况不断的搭档，努力绷住脸上的笑。

“Fuck Off！！！”

车子重新启动，Ransom虚弱的窝在座位上，他的脸因吐空了胆汁显得有些苍白，衬托的嘴唇愈发鲜红。

“James，我的名字。”开车的人扔过来一个牛皮纸袋，“这是下一个任务的信息。”

小少爷没好气的接过文件袋，却在盘算该不该告诉这人自己的真实姓名。

“我知道你叫Steve。”金发男人一副看透一切别想耍花招的表情，“Hugh早在半年前就被捕入狱了，于是你趁机混入了Thrombey家。好在那孙子不经常回家，跟父母都不怎么联系，你才没被人发现。另外，我救了你，这次任务你得听我安排。”

“吃屎吧去。”Steve翻了个白眼小声骂道。

他一边心不在焉的翻着文件，一边琢磨着如何摸清面前这个来历不明男人的底细。

“所以我以前怎么没有见过你？”Steve悄悄打量着主座上的司机。那人有着一对极富特色的招风耳，总是绷着的嘴使得棱角分明的下颌线更加坚毅，湖蓝色的眼睛给整张脸的严肃中和了一丝上流社会的儒雅。

“我是英国分部的。”金发男人换上了一口正宗的伦敦腔，惊得Steve张大了嘴。

“怪不得。”假扮的花花公子下一秒就露出了痞痞的笑容，“你的南方口音学的实在是太蹩脚了。”

“能抓住真凶就行了。”James不动声色。

“Oh, fuck！我那只是不小心！”Steve皱起眉头不满的嚷嚷，“话说，警察都去哪了？”

他们从Thrombey庄园出来已经一个小时了，即便司法系统效率再低下，对于一个杀人犯的追捕，也早该出动庞大的警力。

“大概去往Hudson了吧。”James抿了抿嘴，在收费站前5公里处拐上一条小路。

没过多久，一架停在草坪上的直升机就出现在两人眼前。

“快点。”James催促道，顺手清理掉了车上的毛发和指纹。虽然时间还绰绰有余，他仍然希望在引起骚动前离开。

“那你就他妈的先给我解释清楚这是怎么回事？”年轻男人举着手里的文件，指着上面性别栏大大的“female”，生气的说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗就是新婚抱枕啦  
> ooc的问题后面会努力圆回来  
> 搞了婚纱甜心，我爽了【逃走

“你在这个任务里的身份是女性。”James点上一根烟，观察着对方的表情回答道，“你该明白这是什么意思。”

Steve吃了一惊。他比划了下自己的身高和肌肉，又暗示般的看了看眼前矮了一些的搭档。

金发的特工吐出一口烟，走过去从文件袋里抽出一张照片——一个身着军礼服略微有些瘦削的男人搂着一个肌肉壮硕比他整整高了一头的栗色长发女人，两人脸上正露出幸福的微笑。

“William公爵的未婚妻曾是铁人三项世锦赛的冠军，我想你来假扮她没什么问题。”James的目光扫过Steve的胸、腰和臀，像审视商品一样的点了点头，“公爵是项目的资助者之一，他在从政生涯中得罪过不少人，后天是他的婚礼，有匿名预告函威胁要让他血债血偿。我们的任务是假扮成公爵与他的妻子，在婚礼上揪出杀手。”

看着Steve一脸吞了颗柠檬的表情，James拍了拍他的肩膀，“那些警察抓不到人，又联系不上我，应该已经怀疑我们的身份。一旦他们上报，可就没那么容易离开这个国家了。你可以在扮成女人和被投进监狱让那些罪犯操烂屁股之间选一个。”

说完，他看着腕上的Omega Seamaster，默默倒数，果然远处渐渐传来警笛声。

年轻男人的脸色变了变，愤愤的抓过照片，“You son of a bitch, I’m in.”

辗转来到英国康沃尔郡的时候已经过去了一整天。

自打上了飞机就开始喝酒的Steve此时显得有些萎靡不振。James拍了拍他的脸，把窝在座椅上像只大型犬的青年叫醒，指了指窗外渐渐暗下来的天空。

两人登上一辆银灰色的阿斯顿马丁。两个小时后，车子在一家不起眼的酒吧门口放慢速度，拐进了旁边的一条暗巷。

“我们的时间不多，明天早晨8点前要赶到教堂，现在得去换身行头，弄点装备。”James解开安全带，领着Steve走进了酒吧。

这是一家典型的英式小酒吧，典型到中产阶级从门口经过都不会往里多看一眼。木质的吧台和桌椅上到处都是日积月累的酒精饮料黏糊糊的触感，Steve皱了皱眉，收回了放在桌上的手。

“Vodka martini, shaken, not stirred.”James轻轻的对酒保说。

Steve迅速的抬头扫了眼金发的男人，表情若有所思。

随着酒保伸手到吧台下操作了个开关，酒柜侧面的暗门缓缓开启，James拉着他就闪了进去。

穿过长长的昏暗走廊，一个灯火通明的宽敞房间在两人面前展开，Steve背后被人一推，就撞进了一堆捧着各种工具的化妆师中间。

“把他收拾收拾，明天是婚礼，新娘可要好看一点。”James挂着似笑非笑的表情走进了另一个屋子，把身后那人的骂声关在了门外。

易容换装对于特工来说是再简单不过的事情。脱下美式的毛呢大衣，换上浆好的白色衬衫和Tom Ford的定制西装，James选了一个与西装颜色相配的领结和Crockett & Jones的小牛皮3孔平纹德比鞋。

他给自己粘上胡子，贴好皱纹，带上假发和有色隐形眼镜，从抽屉里拿出一支7.65mm口径的Walther PPK和一发额外的弹夹揣进西装内侧特制的口袋。

在一排钯金的特制袖扣中，他看见了一对硬币和匕首图案的。James笑了笑，拿起那两枚银色的金属别在袖口。

隔壁的喊声一直没有停过，一个工作人员推开门，“Bond先生，您请过来看看，您的搭档实在是不肯配合。”

推门进去的时候，捂着腿疼的龇牙咧嘴的年轻男人正冲工作人员大吼，“Damn it！你们一定要拿蜜蜡来脱毛吗！”

坐在圈椅上的人已经被带上了栗色的长假发，上好了全妆。酒红色的眼影和纤长的假睫毛把那双海蓝色的眼睛衬托的更加深邃，丰润的唇也被涂上了豆沙色的口红。平心而论，姿色比照片上的公爵夫人还要好一些，只是一张脸满是别扭的神情。Bond没有忍住，扑哧一声笑了出来。

“Go fuck yourself! 你再敢笑一声老子就不干了！”Steve生气地打量着已经易容完成的“公爵”，伸手把面前的镜子扣了过去。

“Language！淑女是不可以说脏话的，小心穿帮了。”Bond一脸玩味的盯着面前的“美人”换衣服，没有错过对方身体一瞬间的僵硬。

“这个我就认了。”那人指着一个超大号的隐形胸贴和额外的硅胶填充物。

“你能解释一下这些真的有必要吗？”Steve捏起一条女士蕾丝内裤，一脸嫌弃，看着旁边的过膝袜和束腰，眼里简直要喷出火来，“你该不会是公报私仇吧！”

Bond轻笑了一声，看着像只炸毛的公鸡一样的搭档，“真是抱歉，我没那么无聊，也跟你没什么私仇。婚纱本身并没有口袋，武器只能放在胸衣和吊带袜里，女式内裤是配合吊袜带使用的，这里没有任何一样东西多余。既然你是专业的，就请拿出来点专业的态度。”

Steve脸涨得通红，却说不出任何反驳的话，最终骂了几句任命的拿过那件鲸骨制成的束腰，“这玩意儿最好不要影响我的行动，否则任务结束之后宰了你。”

Bond没有说话，示意年轻男人扶着椅背站好。他固定好束腰的位置，猛地一抽带子，Steve被勒得差点背过气去。

“你……Shit！”“新娘”大口的喘着气，不停的作着深呼吸，“太……紧了！你不想我明天之前窒息的话……就把这玩意儿松开！”

Bond用手测量了下他的腰围，把带子绑成死结，“你该庆幸自己的腰够细，已经没时间去改礼服的尺寸了。”说着他扔给Steve一把Walther P99手枪和一个弹簧匕首。

“现在无法确定杀手的人数，所以，这个备用。”他又从旁边的壁橱里拿出一把轻型HK UMP-9冲锋枪递了过去，“裙子应该大到可以藏得下这东西。”

打量了下依然愣在那里的Steve，Bond拿起一旁的女式内裤和吊带袜，“你在等我帮你换衣服吗？”

“Get！Out！”被束腰勒得几乎说不出话的男人气势汹汹的夺过他手里的东西，咬牙切齿的喊道。

清晨的薄霭给海滨小镇笼上一层雾气，提前去现场侦查布置的Bond回来时已经是早晨7点，他靠在车子上抽烟，等待着任务的搭档。

已经两天没有睡觉了，Bond略微揉了揉太阳穴，在这难得的闲暇，闭上眼睛放空意识。

这不是他第一次出这种任务，也不是第一次跟人假扮情侣/夫妻，但一种莫名的新鲜感仍旧让他兴致盎然。

酒馆的后门被打开，已经全部收拾完毕的Steve拿着一束绿色绣球捧花，一瘸一拐的走了出来。

那人身着白色的抹胸丝缎婚裙，腰上被缠了圈粉色的丝带，挽成一个大大的蝴蝶结，头上也带着粉色花环固定的头纱。除了皱着的眉头和方正的下颌依然带有男性特征，几乎看起来就是个高挑结实的美女。

大概是踩了高跟鞋的缘故，那人脚下不稳，一下从台阶上摔下来，跌进金发男人的怀里。

Bond绷着脸忍住笑，直接把人打横抱起，塞进敞篷车的副驾驶座位，“为你服务，我的新娘。”

被抱的人黑着脸没有说话，耳尖却红了。


	3. Chapter 3

到达教堂的时候刚好八点。

来宾已经就坐，盛放的花朵上新鲜的露珠在朝阳下晶莹剔透。

Bond把Steve交给一个冒牌的“父亲”，独自走进了那栋红顶白墙的小小建筑。

他不动声色地观察着四周的人群，煞有介事的与神父攀谈，与宾客寒暄，在氛围静穆下来后沉默的站在红色地毯的尽头等待仪式开始。

联排的管风琴奏出低沉悠扬的音色，随着乐声响起，教堂的大门被打开，身着白裙头戴白纱的“新娘”在“父亲”的陪伴下缓缓入场。

阳光从教堂门口射进来，逆光中，他觉得Steve身上被笼上了一层薄薄的金光。

Bond拉了拉领口，屋子里的百合花香确实太浓了些。

他看出那人依然不习惯高跟鞋的感觉，大半个身子的重量都靠在旁边的人身上，虽带着面纱，拿着捧花的手却用力到起了青筋。

Bond挑起一边的嘴角，笑意却不是装出来的。

待Steve艰难的穿过长长的红毯，他从那“父亲”手里接过“新娘”，顺势挽住了对方的后腰。

男人的身体僵硬了一下，从牙缝里挤出声音小声警告他，“拿开！”

Bond却收紧手臂贴的更紧了。

“不想穿帮就别挣扎。”他在Steve耳边絮语，看起来就像一对甜蜜的恋人，“教堂里共有6个杀手，左边第一排倒数第二个，第三排中间藏青帽子的大胡子男人，右边第二排用拐杖的老人，第五排穿红色礼服的美艳女人，靠近教堂大门的清洁工，以及——东南方向四十五度角横梁上的人。”

Bond轻描淡写的说着，神情宛如报菜谱，他却忽然意识到，隔着衣料，Steve的身体在发热，脉搏也在加速。

“紧张了？”“伯爵”轻笑，安抚般捏了下“新娘”的后腰，“别担心，没有难缠的角色。”

“……没有。”Steve低声应着，试图保持沉默。

“只是束腰有些紧罢了。”男人像是想解释般的又加了一句。

“感谢各位来宾今天能够齐聚一堂，为这对新人送上祝福。”

神父打断了他们的交谈，手捧圣经，准备宣读誓词。

“Sir William Bradburn, 您愿意娶身边的这位小姐为妻吗？不论贫穷还是富贵、健康还是疾病，一生一世忠于她，爱护她，守护她。”

Bond侧头瞥了眼头纱下Steve涨红的脸，绷紧的嘴唇弯出了一个新月的弧度，“Yes, I do.”

“Miss Stefany Green, 你愿意嫁给面前这个男人吗？不论贫穷还是富贵、健康还是疾病，一生一世忠于他，尊敬他，陪伴他。”

短暂的空隙里，Steve握紧了手里的捧花，他看着神父认真询问的眼神，眼角的余光中Bond笑的漫不经心，虽明知这是任务，依然不愿意开口。

“Miss Stefany Green, 你愿意吗？”

神父耐心的又问了一遍，教堂里的宾客中已经出现了窸窸窣窣的声音，迫不得已，他梗着头低低“嗯”了一声。

“在座的各位，有人反对他们二位的结合吗？”

神父例行公事的询问，Steve却期待着有人能打破这令人尴尬的局面。

他不喜欢这次的任务，傀儡般的感觉令他心生不安。

度秒如年的寂静里，他察觉Bond屏住了呼吸。的确，如果有人想要破坏婚礼，此刻正是最好的时机。

Steve调动着感官，绷紧了全身的肌肉，如果有什么动静，下一秒他就能快速反应。胸衣和大腿处的金属已经被体温捂热，只有坚硬的棱角硌着身体。

可时间一分一秒过去，并没有人出声。

“那么，我宣布这对新人正式结为夫妻！下面，请新郎新娘交换戒指。”

婚礼进行到这一阶段，Steve有点懵，他愣愣的看着Bond掏出一个蓝色丝绒的小盒子，里面两枚银色的素圈金属闪着不刺眼的柔和光芒。

对方熟稔的递给他一枚戒指，顺手把另一枚套在了他右手的无名指上，不松不紧，大小刚好，看来是特意定制的。

咬了下后槽牙，Steve抓过Bond的手，也把金属圈套进了那人的手指。

只是下一秒，天旋地转。

在神父宣布两人可以接吻之前，Bond就一个箭步过去，揽住了“新娘”的腰。他托住Steve重心不稳向后栽倒的身体，覆上那人因吃惊微张的唇。

柔软丰满的唇瓣尝起来有着蜜的味道，来不及闭合的嘴巴给了Bond进攻的机会，没两下，他便探到并缠绕住Steve湿润的舌。

他看到那人的睫毛颤抖不已，湛蓝色的眼睛先是放大继而紧紧闭起。

Bond没有犹豫，一边深入着这个吻，一边干脆利落的掏出手枪，解决掉了离他们最近的两个杀手。

建筑内的人群因这一突然的变动开始骚乱。

普通宾客纷纷趴下寻找掩体，更有惊慌失措的人群向外冲去。混乱中，余下的杀手也开始动作，几发子弹打在他们面前的长椅上，Bond抱住Steve顺势一滚，躲进了教堂前部木质的祈祷台中。

“你在干什么？”推开Bond，Steve的嘴唇有些红肿，他狼狈的用手擦去嘴角的津液，脸色通红。

“亲吻我的新娘啊。”子弹声中，Bond的声音有些缥缈，Steve还在发愣，下一秒那人的手就同时摸进了他的胸衣和裙底。

“你现在还不掏枪，是要等着当靶子吗？”特工常年拿枪的手指上有着粗糙的茧子，那手指若有似无的蹭过Steve的乳尖，掏出了那把Walther P99。

另一边，裙下的那只手沿着吊袜带在他大腿根部来回摩挲寻找着枪带扣。

Steve屏住呼吸浑身僵硬，他觉得血液在全身飞速的流动，也不合时宜的冲向了某个部位。

扯了两下，皮带扣终于开了。

Steve脸上发烫，他确定Bond的手腕隔着女士内裤蹭到了那半勃的羞耻，但不确定对方有没有注意到这一点。

如此尴尬的场景加上束胸勒得他快要窒息，Steve深吸了口气，只听“嘶”一声，婚纱的中缝裂了个大口子。

简直不能有更窘迫的境地了。

任命的叹了口气，他双手抓住衣服的两边一扯，就把礼服的上半身连同束腰一齐撕成了两半，又抓住婚纱的裙摆把及地的长裙撕成了刚到小腿的长度。

脚已经被近10cm的高跟鞋磨出血印，Steve脱下鞋子，听声辨位，在枪声变缓的间隙伸手把两只极细跟的尖头“凶器”扔了出去。

两声惨叫后屋内的枪声来源只剩下两处。Bond冲他比了个手势，两人就分别从祈祷台两侧滚了出去。

身体落定后，Steve抓住身边的花盆砸向大门处的清洁工，Bond抬手一枪命中了横梁上的狙击手。

不安的人群在枪声戛然而止后一窝蜂的涌向教堂门口，屋子里瞬时只剩下他们二人。

“屋外还有别的杀手吗？”Steve警觉的抓过一只凳子挡在身前，小声问搭档。

“应该没有了，我们的人大概已经把他们一网打尽了。”Bond侧耳听了听，看见Steve赤裸着上身，便脱下身上的西装扔了过去。

教堂的大门口传来脚步声，一个熟悉的女声唤着他的名字，不是“Steve Rogers”，也不是“Ransom Thrombey”，而是“Captain”。

“Natasha？”Steve站了起来，惊讶极了，“你怎么会在这里？”

红发的女特工显得更加惊讶，“你怎么打扮成这样？”

两人不约而同的看向另一边的Bond，那人正一副意味深长的表情玩味的笑着。

“我以为你拒绝我的合作是有更好的方法。”Natasha抱着臂看向特工，努力不去注意Steve尴尬的表情。

“这难道不是更好的方法？”Bond耸了耸肩，“论身高和身材，你们的Captain American可是更接近伯爵的未婚妻，更何况，我怎么能让女士陷入危险呢？”

他理了理浆过的衬衣和领口，接着说：“而且，在调查九头蛇的时候遇见正在卧底的神盾局特工，这也是我没料到的事情，时间紧急，合作伙伴之间互相帮忙，也不是什么大不了的事情，我会向上面申请，补交材料的。”

Natasha还待说些什么，Steve伸手拦住了她，“这就是当时在树林里，你对我说Hail Hydra的理由？”

Bond又笑了，“看正直的Captain American演戏可是不可多得的机会啊，不是吗？”

眼看Steve蓝色的眼睛里愤怒聚集的越来越多，007敛收了笑容。

“那么，容我重新介绍一下自己，I’m Bond, James Bond.”

看着对方伸出的手和严肃的神情，Steve冷着脸象征性的握了一下对方手，“I’m Steve, Steve Rogers.”


End file.
